


Not Strangers

by threewalls



Series: Schirra [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/F, Garif, Interspecies, Jahara, Pre-Game(s), Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-27
Updated: 2007-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Hunt-partners this season, they know each other's bodies in all ways but this.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugared](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sugared).



Yurumu begins with her bracers, her boots and then her vest; the viera, Fran, is already naked when Yurumu unfastens her belt, lets her pants fall. Her sex is clearly patterned on her mask, but other races do not wear them. So often they misread instead her shoulders and legs, which bear the same toned muscle as her brothers. But there is no surprise on the viera's face, no change to the hunger that followed Yurumu from the fire to this hut. Hunt-partners this season, they know each other's bodies in all ways but this.

Fran raise a hand to steady Yurumu as she kneels; she is slender where Yurumu is broad, but their legs are equally long.


End file.
